


the tengu who fell in love with a fluffy tanuki

by lieutenant_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, i loved the anime, inspired by uchouten kazoku, it has sense, seoho is a fluffy ball, seoho!tanuki, youngjo is the heir of a mountain, youngjo!tengu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_mimi/pseuds/lieutenant_mimi
Summary: En un mundo en el que los tengus gobernaban los cielos, los tanukis habitaban la tierra y los humanos convivían sin saber la existencia de los demás seres, Kim Youngjo, tengu heredero de la montaña Bukhan, amo y señor de los cielos de Seúl (luego de su padre), había terminado irremediablemente enamorado de un simple y peludo tanuki llamado Lee Seoho.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	the tengu who fell in love with a fluffy tanuki

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración:  
> -Está totalmente inspirado en el anime Uchouten Kazoku.  
> -Los tengus son parte del folklore japonés y son representados con aves que habitan los cielos y las montañas y los protegen, los tanukis son perros mapaches que pueden transformarse en lo que quieran.  
> -Los tengus son seres superiores a los tanukis y ellos los respetan (aunque son traviesos). Los humanos no saben de la existencia de ellos como seres más allá de ser animales.  
> -El Nise Emon es como el jefe de la sociedad de los tanukis.  
> -Esto pasa en Corea, y la montaña Bukhan existe de verdad, se encuentra en Seúl.

En un mundo en el que los tengus gobernaban los cielos, los tanukis habitaban la tierra y los humanos convivían sin saber la existencia de los demás seres, Kim Youngjo, tengu heredero de la montaña Bukhan, amo y señor de los cielos de Seúl (luego de su padre), había terminado irremediablemente enamorado de un simple y peludo tanuki llamado Lee Seoho.

Su padre, en un comienzo, se había enojado tanto con Youngjo que había provocado tornados que habían atormentado a los humanos que tranquilamente vivían en los alrededores de la montaña, y a los tanukis del bosque que, perdiendo su forma humana, fueron a esconderse entre los agujeros más recónditos de los santuarios que rodeaban el lugar. Cuando el gran señor Kim se recuperó de su furia, le preguntó el porqué de tal sentimiento tan prohibido entre dos seres totalmente diferentes.

—No puedo controlar de quién enamorarme, padre —le dijo apoyando su frente en el suelo, posición que tenía desde hacía varias horas.

—Los tanukis son seres engañosos y rastreros, además de que nos sirven a nosotros, los grandes y todopoderosos tengus que gobernamos los cielos —su padre dio un suspiro—. Pero es cierto que si te has enamorado de una de esas bolas peludas no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No estoy tan loco como nuestros contrapartes en Japón, no podría desheredarte por algo así.

—Siempre estaré agradecido de su compasión, padre.

—Pero —Youngjo tragó saliva—, no puedes ser el heredero. No puedes heredar esta montaña, Youngjo. ¿Vale la pena un simple tanuki? Perderás todo por lo que has estado entrenando día y noche sin descanso.

—Con total respeto, padre, desde siempre ha sido mi objetivo convertirme en el dueño de la montaña Bukhan, mas no puedo permitirme perder a Lee Seoho. He encontrado otra cosa que deseo hacer, una razón por la cual quiero vivir. Por eso deseo tener su consentimiento, padre, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi herencia.

—Estás lo suficientemente decidido, así que no discutiré por discutir. Además siempre has sido un tengu tan extraño, jugando con tanukis y olvidando tu grandeza alrededor de las bolas de pelo... Tal vez hasta te has enganchado en un pelo rojo del destino, conectándote con ese tanuki llamado Lee Seoho.

—Seoho es el hermano menor del nuevo Nise Emon, el cuarto de cinco hermanos —pronunció sin intentar ocultar el orgullo en sus palabras.

—Quizás esto pueda servir para crear una nueva relación entre tengus y tanukis. Levanta la cabeza hijo —Youngjo hizo caso, mirando a su padre que le daba la espalda observando la lejanía—. Tendré que buscar un nuevo heredero, y para eso necesito tu ayuda. Alguien que sea igual de capaz que tú para llevar entre sus alas el viento de nuestros cielos.

—Lo ayudaré en lo que necesite, padre, de eso no hay duda.

—Por lo pronto, me gustaría que te encontraras con el Nise Emon para comunicarle tu interés por su hermano menor, aunque no dudo que esta charla llegará a los oídos de esas bolas peludas más pronto que tarde, al fin y al cabo se enteran de todo con una rapidez que supera la velocidad del viento de mi gran abanico.

Youngjo se despidió de su padre después de haber estado encerrado luchando contra el furioso huracán de su progenitor por cuatro días sin descanso, muy feliz de haber tenido la aprobación del mismo para poder estar con Lee Seoho y, quién dice que no, tal vez casarse en un cercano futuro.

Seoho, aquel pequeño y adorable tanuki, había sido uno de los primeros tanukis que había visto en su vida; desde que tenía la edad suficiente para volar, se había encontrado con el mismo entre los bosques, quien al verlo, asustado, cambiaba su forma humana a su forma animal con demasiada frecuencia. Seoho lo hacía de pura cobardía hasta que Youngjo le había dicho que no se asustara con su presencia, que aunque fuera un tengu, eso no significaba que estaba allí para hacerle algún daño.

—Siento mucho que tengamos tan mala fama entre ustedes —se disculpó un día, bajando su cabeza.

Seoho casi se atragantó con la galleta que estaba comiendo, negando con demasiada rapidez. Youngjo temió que su adorable cabeza se fuera volando a algún sitio.

—¡No se disculpe Youngjo-nim! ¡No tiene nada de qué disculparse!

—No soy "Youngjo-nim", Seoho-yah.

—Lo siento... h-hyung.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado que Seoho lo llamase hyung en vez de "Youngjo-nim". No había logrado nada contra las reverencias innecesarias, como esa que lo estaba recibiendo en ese momento, pero al menos Seoho ya no se asustaba y se convertía en su adorable forma de tanuki (bueno, no tan seguido).

—¡Youngjo-hyung! Hace días no te veo—comentó levantándose de su reverencia, corriendo a su encuentro, aunque tenía las mejillas rojas de sólo haber dicho un "te extrañé" indirecto.

—También te he extrañado mucho —Youngjo agarró las pequeñas manos de Seoho, apretándolas con cariño.

—Y-yo...

—Aunque hoy he venido a hablar con el Nise Emon.

—¿Con Junghwan-hyung? ¿Por qué?

—Después de muchos largos días, obtuve la aprobación de mi padre de estar contigo.

Seoho abrió los ojos enormemente, boqueando el aire como si sacaran a un pez de su río. Youngjo sonrió, sabiendo que Seoho probablemente estaba tan feliz como él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero eres el heredero. ¡Es imposible que tu padre te dejara estar con un tanuki!

—Bueno... lo de ser heredero es algo relativo...

—¿Ya no... —Seoho lo miró como si acabara de avisarle que su familia estaba muerta— eres el heredero?

—No, no lo soy.

—¡No puedes no serlo!

Seoho se separó de sus manos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a cualquier lado a excepción de los ojos del tengu frente a él.

—No hay mejor heredero que tú, hyung, no puedes simplemente dejar a la montaña como si no valiera nada. ¡Está tu familia y sangre en juego! ¡Tu orgullo!

—¿Vale la pena conservar mi orgullo si eso significa perder a la persona que más amo en el mundo?

El tanuki lo miró con ojos lagrimosos, sintiéndose el culpable de toda la situación. Youngjo se acercó a él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, buscando darle el calor protector que lo hacía tranquilizarse. Además odiaba ver a su precioso Seoho llorar.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, no estaba ni triste ni feliz de dejar de ser el heredero. La montaña era todo para él, Bukhan era su hogar y había sido heredada por todos los miembros de su familia, pero tal vez no era un sueño para él. Era sólo una tradición, y ahora que contra su cuerpo tenía atrapado al chico de su vida, que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era al cual lo unía el pelo rojo del destino, le parecía imposible anteponer algo que ni siquiera era una decisión propia.

—Lee Seoho, eres mi vida. Y si ser el heredero significa que debo perderte para siempre, entonces quiero que tengas en claro que renunciaría una y mil veces más.

Separó el rojo rostro de Seoho de su cuello, y dejó en su nariz un suave beso, sacándole una pequeña risa al tanuki. Seoho lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió con todo el amor que sentía por él, dándole un sentimiento tan cálido y puro en el pecho que se dio cuenta que todas sus decisiones valían la pena.

—Te amo —murmuró Youngjo, juntando sus frentes.

Seoho no contestó, pero Youngjo no necesitaba una respuesta verbal. Años de ser tengu y amigo de Seoho le habían dado la capacidad de leer al chico a la perfección, y sus ojos siempre eran la puerta que estaba buscando. Se acercó a sus labios, y plantó en sus adorados y gruesos belfos un beso lleno de significado, uno que marcaba un nuevo comienzo, y uno que lo llevaría a la felicidad que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Luego de algunos segundos, Youngjo dejó de sentir los labios de Seoho contra los suyos, se sorprendió al escuchar un clásico poof, y cómo entre sus manos tenía la pequeña figura de su adorable tanuki que al parecer no había soportado la vergüenza como para seguir convertido en humano.

—Deberías dejar de hacerlo cada vez que nos besamos, Seoho-yah.

—¡No es a propósito, es todo tu culpa, tengu altanero!

—Aún tengo que hablar con tu hermano, ¿debo llevarte a cuestas?

—No. Sabes que no me gusta que me lleves volando.

—Uhm... ¿Debería?

—¡Kim Youngjo!

Cuando sus pies despegaron del suelo, sintió a la pequeña bola de pelos entre sus brazos hacerse una bola aún más pequeña, buscando refugio en sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de morir. Youngjo probablemente se había ganado un golpe, pero aun así amaba lo suficiente a Seoho para tenerle gusto a esas clases de maldades.

Al fin y al cabo, los tengus dominaban los cielos, los tanukis habitaban la tierra y los humanos que vivían pacíficamente abajo de sus pies no tenían la menor idea de que Kim Youngjo, ex-heredero de la montaña Bukhan, estaba por pedir la mano en matrimonio de un tanuki llamado Lee Seoho.

**Author's Note:**

> ya fue publicado anteriormente en wattpad bajo el nombre _eyesonyoungjo <3


End file.
